Favores y Amores
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Reino Unido está siendo sometido a un bloqueo, pero es feliz de contar siempre con su mejor aliado Portugal. One-shot


Titulo: Favores y Amores

Resumen: Reino Unido está siendo sometido a un bloqueo, pero es feliz de contar siempre con su mejor aliado Portugal.

Advertencias: Mmm... OC!Portugal :), ¿Insinuaciones?, ¿Posible fallo historico de mi parte? Cualquier incoherencia es culpa del sueño, disculpen la molestias x_x.

Nota: ¡Yo quería un fanfic de estos dos con toda mi alma, bloody hell! *suspiro* Bien, esta es una de mis OTP. Notas históricas al final.

* * *

Era conciente de lo peligrosa de la situación para la otra nación, incluso era consiente de su propia situación, pero en silencio se dedicaba a observar y escuchar las palabras de Reino Unido, dibujando lenta y fugazmente una sonrisa que si bien no era alegre tampoco mostraba el reproche que le hubiese gustado expresar. Sabía que era muy tarde para tratar de sermonear a británico.

—Francia, no, Napoleón tiene a casi todo el continente en sus manos, directa o indirectamente. Sigo siendo una amenaza, y no me retes, lo soy y la rana y su líder lo saben —Reino Unido cruzó las piernas, ladeó la cara y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, casi tímida.

—Ciertamente tu Royal Navy es una amenaza —respondió la sonrisa, no hacía falta que Portugal le dijera que en una batalla por tierra saldría perdiendo contra Francia.

Reino Unido hizo una mueca, y por un minuto no dijo nada, mirando la pared frente suyo como si fuera algo poco usual. Portugal negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a hablar.

—No te ofendas de algo que ya sabes, ¿después de todo no fue uno de tus generales quien dijo que los franceses llegarían pero no por mar? —agregó con suavidad. Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció una mano al otro para que lo siguiera.

—Sí —confirmó poniéndose de pie.

—Aclarado el punto, _Arthur,_ ¿cuál es el favor que vienes a pedir ahora? —preguntó de lo más casual, guiando al inglés fuera del estudio y hasta la habitación propia.

Reino Unido guardó silencio, y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación de Portugal sin voltearse a verlo, ocultando el profuso sonrojo que le invadía las mejillas usualmente pálidas. Ese tipo de comentarios hechos con la nula delicadeza que tenía Portugal cuando quería, le hacían sentir como un aprovechador, aunque a veces si lo era. Portugal rió bajito antes de llamarlo por su nombre nuevamente y aclararle que no era un reproche ni nada por el estilo. Reino Unido se volteó a mirarlo con el sonrojo ligeramente disminuido antes de hablar.

—Estoy seguro que no estás de acuerdo en el bloqueo continental al que me veo sometido, ¿cierto? —Portugal no negó ni afirmo nada, sólo mantuvo la sonrisa tranquila instándole a continuar—. Negociar con Estados Unidos tampoco será una opción en un tiempo… —se detuvo, mirando intensamente a Portugal.

Portugal suspiró, asintiendo. Sabía que después de la guerra de independencia, Francia le cobraría el favor al americano, lo que ponía en riesgo la economía de Reino Unido, y él realmente no estaba de acuerdo en que el bloqueo aplicado a su amigo.

— ¿Eres conciente de lo delicada de mi situación? —preguntó, más para poner nervioso al inglés que porque realmente fuese a negarse. Reino Unido lo conocía y sabía que aceptaría, no por nada había ido a pedirle aquel suicida favor.

—Sí. Pero es vital, de no ser así no te lo pediría —agregó después del "sí" tan tajante que había soltado.

—Muy bien —rió cortando la poca distancia entre la isla y él mismo, para después besarle los labios con fuerza—. Sólo recuerda tener cuidado —aconsejó una vez el beso hubo terminado.

Reino Unido relamió sus labios sintiendo el sabor del mar impregnado en ellos. Portugal sabía igual al mar salado en el que ambos solían pasar tanto tiempo, le dedicó una sonrisa insinuante pero el otro negó.

—Ya es peligroso que hayas venido, será mejor que regreses pronto a tu isla.

Fue la respuesta simple, y Reino Unido lo hizo.

Cuando Portugal quedó sólo en la habitación se tiró a la cama, interiormente había deseado caer ante las tentaciones que le proponía el inglés con aquella mirada pero no debía.

Oponerse al bloqueo continental era una cosa, y hacerlo públicamente era otra muy diferente. No era lo mismo hacer comercio con su querida Isla de una forma clandestina a hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de Francia.

—Serás mi perdición, meu porco-espinho*—susurró, sintiendo el peso total de su decisión de su decisión.

* * *

Notas:

1.- Bloqueo Continental ocurrió durante la cuarta coalición de las guerras napoleónicas.

Básicamente consistió en una serie de decretos que entraron en vigor el 21 de noviembre de 1806, en los que Francia prohibía que sus aliados y países bajo su dominio comerciasen con el Reino Unido. Portugal fue el único país europeo que se opuso al bloqueo continental abiertamente.

2.- Ahora, en 1807 el parlamento británico emitió las "Orders in Council", prohibiendo el comercio de sus socios con Francia, y en respuesta a esto el congreso estadounidense emitió el "Acta de Embargo", donde prohibía a sus buques el comercio con ambos países (Francia y Reino Unido).

3.- Meu porco-espinho es "mi puercoespín", en portugués (utilizando el traductor de google ^^u). Esto viene de dos cosas: 1) Un fanart que vi en la comunidad de hetalia en inglés y 2) Se me hace "tierno" imaginar que Portugal llamé así a Reino Unido, ya que de esta alianza, creo que quien mejor parado sale es éste último (Es sólo mi punto de vista, aclaro xD).


End file.
